


Fire's Touch

by AlTheWriter



Series: Parental Day [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, Gen, Parental RoyAl, Some angst, al with his fire dad, platonic good times, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheWriter/pseuds/AlTheWriter
Summary: Roy and Alphonse bond, and it's basically just a fluffy and good time.





	Fire's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I am bit nervous but here is some parental Royal!! I hope you all enjoy, even if it is a bit short.

Alphonse Elric never expected to be alone with Colonel, and yet here they were.

Apparently, Miss Hawkeye had decided that the two of them needed to talk more, so she had dragged Edward out (slightly against his will), along with the rest of Mustang’s team.

For a moment, there was a small, awkward silence, before Mustang gave an uneasy laugh and said to the younger Elric. “Women...am I right?” 

Alphonse tilted his helmet. “I-I guess so…?” He wasn’t sure if that was how women acted, but he would trust Mustang’s word, considering he had been out with more women than the armored boy had.

Mustang nearly slammed his face into his desk when he recalled the boy would be confused by his statement. So much for an ice breaker. “So...alchemy…” Yes. alchemy was a common ground he could talk with the boy about.

And he was correct.The boy perked up as soon as alchemy was mentioned. “Yes, sir! I-I was actually wondering, if you could explain your flame alchemy a bit more? I understand the basics of it, but I’ve always wanted to ask...if that’s not a problem, of course!”

The older male smiled at him, and nodded, beginning to explain the more detailed parts of his flame alchemy. He nearly laughed at how attentive the boy was, nodding quickly and every once and awhile asking to clarify certain parts. 

The two didn’t even notice the few hours that had passed, until finally Al paused,and then said, softly. “...What does it feel like?”

“Hm? What does what feel like, Alphonse?”

“...Flame Alchemy. When you use it.” 

“Ah.” He paused closing his eyes to recall the feeling, something he had not focused on years. “...Warm, I suppose.”

 

“Oh...That sounds nice.” The boy tried to sound nonchalant about it, though it was clearly by the tone of his voice that he was a bit put out by the thought of not being able to feel.

Once again, Mustang blanked for a moment, before standing from his desk, and heard the distinct clunk of the helmet moving to look at him, but before the younger could get a word out, the Flame Alchemist sat beside Alphonse, and after a moment, placed his hand on the other’s gauntlet. He seemed surprised for a few moments, helmet slowly turning to look down at their hands, before at Roy.

Roy gave the most genuine smile he could conjure up, before speaking softly, voice slightly affectionate. “I’ll teach you how, and you can feel it once you get your body back.”

A small gasp echoed through the empty metal, and Mustang was sure the boy would have smiled if he could. Finally a soft voice filled with joy, real joy, filled the office.

“Thank you, Colonel...”


End file.
